Once upon a Time
by Aliceblu3
Summary: What if one day you woke up to a world of people you knew, but they were all living different lives?Lives with no villains or heroes. What if no one remembered those lives, but you? This is what happened to me a month ago, and now i'm trying to fix things, but is anything really broken? bbxrae robxstar cybee flinx
1. Prologue

I shoved my math textbook into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. It weighed like 8 pounds and I hated lugging it around but to tell the truth it wasn't too heavy. For someone normal maybe but I wasn't normal. Yes, I went to high school like a normal girl, had friends like a normal girl, and had a crush like a normal girl. Yup my whole life was that of a normal girl, but I wasn't a normal girl.

I walked down the hallway avoiding hitting anyone. I was very petite and nimble so it was no problem. The problem was the people around me. I knew them all but they didn't know themselves, not their real selves anyway.

I looked over at the downer girl in the corner. Long dark hair, sad blue eyes. Her name was Rachel Roth and typically she didn't talk to anyone but a select few people. I on the other hand knew her as Raven, the sorceress for the teen titans.

In her hands she held the leash to her dog. It was a weird green color and named Garfield. Yes it did look like a regular dog but at the same time I knew the truth. The dog's real identity was Beast Boy the green shape-shifting fellow who was also a part of the titans.

Across from them stood Richard Grayson, the most popular guy in school. He truly had it all now, and then. I used to know him as Robin the leader of the titans. Yea I guess people like him never change. He was exactly the same but it was obvious to me that something was missing, he just didn't know it.

I recalled the red headed alien girl who was always with him. She wasn't here. She never had been for the past month that I had been here.

I hurried down the stairs in the front of the school, walking past even more familiar faces. A short guy who was speaking in Spanish. He was a part of Mas y Menos I remembered that he used to have a twin, another person that I hadn't seen. A dark skinned girl wearing a blue and black jacket for the cheer squad. That was Bumblebee the leader of the Titans East.

I passed Aqua lad, Speedy, Argent the whole school was filled with honorary titans. That and villains. See-more and Billy numerous sat under a tree playing video games. I walked past them but they didn't look up, they didn't care. Not about me not about any of the heroes. Here we were all just students not arch enemies.

My house was a five minute walk away and like everyday along that walk I saw everyone that I'd ever fought with or against. Once home I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I splashed cold water on my face, exhausted from the day of acting and lying, I hated being alone, I hated watching them be friendly together, because that was all a lie.

I searched my face in the mirror. Big violet colored eyes, long wavy brown hair. Neither were my features but I could find slight resemblances to myself. My upturned nose, small chin, long eyelashes. But it just didn't seem like me without the cat like features and unnatural pink colored hair and eyes. As I was I hated myself, for being weak, for being normal, but mostly for remembering the truth. For knowing that my name isn't Violet Vega, for knowing that it is Jinx and I am the leader of the Hive Five.


	2. Violet Vega

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows. There were a lot of questions but don't worry they'll all get answered soon enough. I'll try to update soon but you should leave me reviews because that's mostly what gets me update, otherwise i'm really lazy about everything. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I sit in the garden during lunch. I hate the lunch room because it's always full of people and I don't eat the lunch because it's always disgusting. I sit under the stone statue of a girl with her arms open. The plaque reads 'Terra: A True Friend' part of the plaque wasn't legible and I had no idea what the other part meant.

Beast; Ravens dog formally known as Beast Boy, came up next to me and lied down in front of the statue like he always did at lunch time. He wasn't supposed to be on the school campus but all the teachers were too afraid to say anything to that demon, Raven.

I'm pretty sure that Beast was just a dog without any memory of the past because he had no problem with me, in fact I think he even thought of me as a friend because he laid his head down on my lap. I pet his head while my head was buried in a book.

When I first got here he would keep away from me somewhat. He sort of growled at me too, but as time went on he seemed to become more and more of a dog and eventually he just lost all of the parts of him that were human.

"Beast?" Rachel walked into the courtyard holding a bone. Beast looked up at me and then ran to Rachel, tail wagging. She made her way up to me with the dog running in circles happily around her.

"So, this is where he goes during lunch." She looks up at the statue and then down at me. "Who would have thought, he never really goes near anyone but me." Her voice is steady and monotonous.

"I think he just likes the statue." I stand up and dust myself off. "I just like the seclusion." I admit. No one ever comes to the garden, it's surrounded my bushes and trees and there's nothing here but a couple of benches and flowers, not mentioning the statue that stands in the middle of it all.

"Yeah it's pretty quiet here." She bends down and hooks a leash onto the purple collar the dog wears. "I'm Rachel." She extends her hand to me and I shake it.

"Violet" I say feeling somewhat awkward.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She pulls her hair behind her ear, obviously annoyed with it.

"Well. I have nowhere better to be."

"Don't you have friends?" She turns pink but her facial expressions still have no change.

"Not really, you're the same right?" I mark my page and close my book.

"Well, I guess, I just try to stay away from people." She looks away and then turns around. "I'll see you around." Beast turns and barks at me as if to say 'me too' and she gives him the bone she's been holding.

I remember when I woke up to this world. I was scared and confused. I had clearly remembered being swallowed by black smoke and then I heard knocking and woke up in a bed to a lady telling me to wake up and I of course freaked out

"_Violet you're going to be late for your first day of school!" I pulled my pillow over my head to try and drown out the annoying voice that kept echoing through my head. Why would anyone get up this early? And since when was I enrolled in school. Come to think of it did she just call me violet?_

_I sat up frantically and jumped out of the warm bed, immediately regretting it. I looked around to see a room with white carpets and lavender striped walls. In the corner was a desk with a pink laptop on it and a bunch of books._

_There were drawings hanging on the wall and two windows both covered by thick white curtains, I pulled back one of the curtains and immediately drew back in pain. The sun was shining full force behind the protective barriers. _

"_Violet! I will come in there! School starts at 7:00am get up!" The annoying voice moaned through the door once again._

"_I'm up." I hesitantly answered the woman hoping to shut her up long enough to figure things out. I ran to one of the doors in the room. There were two that were beside each other._

_I opened the first to reveal a large closet full of dresses, shorts, cardigans, purses, all in different styles and colors. I looked through the vast selection gawking at all the adorable choices. I pulled out a cream cardigan, black skater skirt, and sheer pink button up top._

'_These would be fun to borrow' I think as I walk to the second door figuring it to be a bathroom, and I'm right. It is, with a large bath tub, roomy shower and sinks with a mirror stretching the length of the entire room. _

_I can now see a reflection of myself and that's when it hits me, the weirdness of everything. That voice wasn't making a mistake, because the girl looking back at me from the surrounding mirrors doesn't have bubble gum pink hair and cat eyes. No, she has long wavy brown hair and violet eyes. There is a resemblance between me and the mystery face but it doesn't matter this isn't my face, this isn't my life. I get into the shower spending almost an hour just sitting in the water scared and confused. What should I do?_

_I try to recall the events that must have transpired the night before and then I remember it all to the full extent. I remember running from the cloud, scared out of my wits, unsure what will await me inside it. I definitely didn't think that it would be a luxury room. _

_Then it hits me, am I still the same. I try to hex the bottle of shampoo I hold but nothing happens. I'm just a normal girl. I've often thought what it would be like but I'd never actually thought it would happen. Beside who would actually want to be like this? I sighed. At least I could still fight, but in the back of my mind the thought still lingered the thought that 'I'm weak' _

_When I'm out of the shower I throw on the clothes and some pink and white striped thigh high socks with cute bows on the side. I rake a comb through the mahogany waves of the girl and part it to the side. Her hair is really pretty and healthy. It's not much different from my own except for the obvious difference in color. I just keep it down since I'm not a villain at the moment and; therefore don't deserve a unique hairdo. _

_Outside of the room is a long hallway leading to curving stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I meet the face of the woman with the annoying voice._

"_Hurry up! This is your first day of high school, and you'll be late!" She pushes me out the door, and it's all I can do to grab some shoes before she locks the door behind me. I pull on the work boots with the small heel and rush to the car that's revved up. The woman has somehow transferred her urgency to me._

"_Now, I know you're nervous because you don't know anybody, and I'm sorry we had to move like that but I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." I looked over the woman's face it looked worn, she was probably in her mid-30s she had short wavy hair much like my own. Her eyes were a soft hazel, different from the violet ones I sported. She dropped me off in front of a building with a sign reading 'Jump City High School' and blew me a kiss as she sped off in her cherry red Beatle leaving me to find out what was going on on my own. _

I stirred slightly as I woke up to the sun bearing down on me.

"You're skipping class." A boy's silky voice lolled over me and I shifted slightly, fluttering my eyes open. A boy with red hair and blue eyes stood over.

"Who are you?" I frowned at the annoying boy in front of me.

"Does it matter? How long have you been out here? It's already the last period you know?" Who was he? He didn't look the slightest bit familiar. Everyone else had

familiar faces, familiar voices. Even robin who always wore a mask was easy enough to identify. I always had some faint recognition. I could tell from the hair. I could tell from the stupid voice. I could always tell, but this guy seemed to be a complete stranger.

"Since lunch, who are you?" I stood up getting irritated at my inability to remember.

"Wow! Your eyes are violet! Are those contacts?" He dodged my question, looking at me like I was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed really annoying at him for interrupting my slumber. He drew back a bit in surprise. "I'll just go find somewhere else to sleep then." I rubbed my eyes still completely pooped from the night before. I usually spent the entire night trying to find a way back to my own world.

"Wait! I'm Wally, nice to meet you."He held out a hand for me to shake but I just dusted off my jeans and slumped away, too tired to care even though this mystery guy could be the answer that I've been waiting for.

"Hey!" He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and I turned around ready to punch him. But my fist hit empty air because he no longer stood behind me. "You shouldn't just leave like that it's rude." I turned to see him standing in front of me.

"Well you shouldn't be so annoying like this, that's rude." I crossed my arms and looked the guy up and down. He was a good 3 inches taller than me with a slender figure. He had obvious muscles and seemed like he would probably be quick on his feet.

"Sorry, it's just that you were sleeping on the ground."

"And shouldn't you be in class?" I tapped my foot getting impatient with him.

"A teacher asked me to go get something for them so I was passing by."

"Well whatever" I turned to leave, but then thought better to question him more. But when I turned back around he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Hope that answered some of your questions! I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Intrested

**Sorry it took me kind of long to update this but I was working on my other stories, yeah I know I just made this one and I should try to focus on the ones I have but right after this one I got a sudden urge to make _another_ teen titans fan fic. So forgive me for taking kind of long to update but I have two half school days left so I should start updating more frequently soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters, I just own the plot of this story. **

I stared at the screen that said teen titans across the top and sighed. I had been researching for a month and all I've come up with are episodes of a cartoon. I clicked to the next episode feeling my eyes begin to droop down. It was called 'Kole' or something. It was episode 59. Raven bonded with some kids who in danger blah blah blah. I clicked to the next episode but nothing came up that's where the episodes stopped.

So then that is where our lives stopped in our world? I let out a long yawn and stretched out my arms. I had to do more research, but where do I look now? The clock read 1:00 am. I had to be up in five hours. I rested my head on my arms and let my eyes ease close. I always had tomorrow.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I shot up and looked around. My clock had disturbed me from a dream about pizza. I got up feeling less tired than usual and jumped into the shower.

It took me 50 minutes to get dressed and I was just pulling on a pair of black jeans when Jean's voice rang out through the house.

"Hurry up Violet!" I don't know how she thinks that I could possibly be her daughter. Does she just not notice the dramatic difference in this girl Violets behavior and my own?

I ran down the stairs with a backpack over my shoulder and slipped into a pair of purple converse. Then there was the ride to school and she was waving goodbye to me from her stupid beetle.

In first period I slept for a little longer, it was only English lit so it didn't really matter if you asked me. All they were doing was watching Romeo and Juliet. A cliché seen in every high school apparently.

Personally I didn't understand the appeal of love stories, love doesn't exist. Infatuation is all people feel they get crushes and then eventually they don't even remember what it was that they loved about that person and the only thing that keeps them tied together is fear.

After English I ran a mile in Physical education. To tell the truth this was probably my favorite class. A mile for me was easy. I had it done it five minutes and then go wander around.

I walked to the garden after changing and sat under the shade of the statue. This was nice, the birds filled the air with a soft hum of tweets and there was a nice breeze going through my hair.

"Did you hear? There's a real life superhero fighting crime!" I perked up a bit. Who was that?

"He's really fast! He was on the news this morning." I watched two girls from behind the fountain as they went on talking unaware of my presence. That's impossible. There are no superheroes here. There isn't such a thing as superpowers.

"I heard about that amazing right!" One of the girls I recognized as Kara Zor-EI, yeah I know weird name, chirped. What was going on? Someone called for them from somewhere far off and they ran over to them, but I couldn't help hearing one last thing before they were out of range.

"Yeah Kid Flash is amazing. So cute too." I leaned back on the statue. Who is kid Flash I've never heard of him.

"Ditching class again?" I looked up to find the red head from the other day staring down at me looking pleased with himself.

"No, I'm in PE." I said resting my cheek on the cool stone.

"You don't look like it. From here it seems more like you're in the middle of nap time." He sat next to me under the statue, making an effort to sit as close to me as possible.

"Maybe I am in the middle of nap time and news flash—your on the girls side." Wally smirked at me.

"But the boys' side smells! I don't want to go back!" He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ow! Let go!" I tried to push him off of me but he just kept hugging me tighter. If only I still had my powers then this wouldn't be a problem. I gave up on forcing my way out of his grip and relaxed.

"Do you plan on letting me go any time soon?" I sat in between his legs with his arms wrapped around my shoulders while I leaned against his chest.

"No, this is nice." He put his chin on my shoulder and spoke the words softly into my ear.

"That's pretty much what I thought." I relaxed against his chest and leaned my head into the curve of his neck. He was right, this was nice. I felt myself slipping into slumber, but made no effort to stop myself though I was cradled in the arms of a strange. Because he was neither against me nor with me, things were so much less complicated when I was here with him.

I let my eyes shut and my heart rate drop and the last thing I remembered before completely giving myself to the peace of sleep was a soft feeling against my cheek.

* * *

I woke up still under the statue, but it was different. I was alone. I was questioning the whole ordeal with Wally when I looked down to find a red rose sitting in my lap. I picked it up and put it to my nose smelling the delicate sweetness of it. I was sure that I wasn't already infatuated with someone I didn't know, but at the very least I was interested.

**I thought this was sooo cute! I hope you liked it and leave reviews because I have like 5 different stories and I haven't finished any of them so I usually just update the story that gets the most reviews. Follows and favorites are appreciated too, but for me they're more like Cinderella's ugly step sisters and I don't pay a whole lot of attention to them. So hope you liked it and review!**


	4. Questions

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, I was planning on just staying home since school ended but I ended up going over to a friends house for a few days, so I couldnt update. Anyway Im back. Special thanks to HolySnappzors. I really liked the long review when I saw it I got really happy, and to everyone else who reviewed is also loved your reviews, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans just the plot of this fanfic.**

* * *

Wally's POV

"What's up?" Dick looked up from the video game he was playing.

"Nothing much." He passed me a controller and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I saw your new pass time on the news Wally. You're going to get hurt." I sighed. I really didn't think he would recognize me in skin tight spandex and a goofy mask.

"How'd you know?" He looked at me with agitation on his face

"For one I could clearly see your orange hair. There aren't many people in Jump with hair like that. How old do you think I am five? Even then I would have known. I've just known you that long."

"I can't believe you picked up on it that fast. You didn't even know about my powers!"

"You've always had them. Where did you even find such a ridiculous outfit?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't get them until last week."

"What are you talking about you were born with them."

"No, I wasn't!" Dick looked at me quizzically.

"You don't remember your powers?"

"When did you find out about them?" I looked at Dicks face not believing what he was telling me.

"I don't know I can't remember. Come to think of it I can't remember anything about the past."

"Me either. That's weird."

"Anyway. What's up with that name?" We moved on from the topic. Our lack of memories didn't seem like too big a deal.

"I don't know. It just seemed like the right name to have."

"Why didn't you just become 'The Flash'? Why Kid Flash?"

"Once again, it just felt right."

"Whatever no use questioning these things. Just like why Rachel's dog is green."

"No that needs to be questioned. I just don't want to be the one to do it."

"Really, I don't think it matters."

"You don't think anything matters. Like why Bruce lets you live in a whole other town, or who that girl in the infirmary is."

"It is what it is."

"No it is weird, so why haven't we questioned it until now?"

"I'm not questioning it, I'm playing a game." He unpaused the game and started killing zombies on black ops. Maybe the question that I should be asking was why I'm the only one who cares. Why all of these weird things aren't questioned by anyone but me, and why I can remember everyone but that girl.

I had asked around and hardly anyone knew anything about her. The only one who knew anything about her was Robin, and that's only because they had a lot of classes together. She doesn't talk to anyone and spends most of her time asleep in the garden.

That's why I was drawn to Violet, because in this place where I know everyone and everything somehow, I didn't know her. Even now I couldn't stop replaying my encounter with her in the garden. I don't know what it is about her but every time I see her my brain just stops working.

* * *

_I placed the skintight red and yellow suit in my backpack and started walking back to class. _

"_So cute too." I looked in the direction of the voice and found two girls talking, which is pretty much what I expected, but then I saw something that I didn't expect, Violet hid behind the statue watching intently. _

"_Ditching class again?" She looked up at me with her big violet eyes, and I couldn't help but smirk a bit because of how cute she looked._

"_No I'm in PE." She turned away from me and rested her cheek on the statue, making a bit of her hair fall into her face. I wanted to push it behind her ear but she would probably get mad so instead I just sat next to her on the ground._

"_You don't look like it. from here it looks more like you're in the middle of nap time." She looked up a bit and I could just barely see a glare on her face._

"_Maybe I am in the middle of nap time, and news flash—youre on the girl's side." She was getting mad, and had a huge frown on her face. I got it, she was annoyed with me, but I wasn't done with her just yet. _

"_But the boy's side smells! I don't want to go back." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She squirmed in my grip but I was twice her size, and was a lot stronger than her. _

"_Ow! Let Go!" I tightened my grip on her and for a little longer I considered letting her go because I felt kind of creepy doing this to someone I had met once, but then she just stopped struggling completely._

"_Do you plan on letting me go any time soon?" I felt her body rest against my chest and a feeling of calmness washed over me._

"_No this is nice." I whispered the words into her ear, enjoying the soft smell of flowers that came from her hair, and the way that her body felt wrapped in mine. I couldn't help but want to stay like this and keep her protected. _

"_That's pretty much what I thought." She rested her head under my chin and I buried my nose in her hair. It wasn't before long that I heard her breathing steady and knew she was asleep. I kissed her cheek feeling content. _

_Then something hit me, how could she just fall asleep on a stranger like this, she was pretty reckless, but then again I was pretty forceful. She probably just didn't want to waste her energy, that or she wasted so much of her energy she was too tired to move. She must think I'm a pervert or something. I felt my face turn red as I carefully stood up and made sure that she was comfortably leaning against the statue. _

_What came over me? I looked down at her feeling my stomach do a back flip. She probably won't even want to be near me anymore. I ran to a store and bought a rose, I lay it on her lap and left looking back once, liking the way her face looked. So content and beautiful._

* * *

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Dick." I walked down the long halls of Dick's mansion. It was like a maze but I knew the way. I passed the hall leading to the front door and walked all the way down the corididor to a large wooden door.

Inside was a large room with a window with a view of the ocean. One bed sat perfectly untouched against a wall, and inside the bed was a person. Her face was emotionless as always, and there were multiple wires and tubes connecting her to a bag of clear liquid and a monitor with a line that seemed to move to a steady beat.

I looked down at the biggest question of all. A teenage girl with no name and no story. I didn't know where she came from; just that she was always here. I didn't know her, Dick didn't know her, but no one asked questions to why she was here, or why Dick had a staff of nurses and doctors to watch over her.

How long had it been since I first stepped into this house, I remember it as being when I was young, but then again other memories I have conflict with that. Everything I knew conflicted with that. This copper haired girl conflicted with that. Who was she, This Jane Doe? I didn't know and no one seemed particularly interested in the answer. I wondered if things would become clearer, if she just opened her eyes.

* * *

**I wanted to mix things up so I decided to make this chapter in Wally's POV. I hope you liked it and it explains somethings for you. Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review it would make me really happy. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	5. Let's Go to the Mall

**Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I'm trying to keep up with at least 3 of mystories and well, I keep making more and finishing none. Story of my life. This chapter is more of a filler thing but next chapter things should start picking up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own but I do own what I do own **

* * *

"So I've been meaning to ask but why is your dog green?" Raven sat next to me under the statue nibbling on a sandwich.

"How should I know?" She gave a sideways look to the sleeping German Sheppard and sighed. "I've wondered about it for a long time but all I know is that I've had him since he was a puppy. I don't recall how I got him but he's just always been with me."

"So you don't know." I looked at Ravens face. It wasn't one of a person who was particularly troubled by the lack of knowledge she had of herself. Come to think of it, no one was. Well, I shouldn't be surprised by this after everything that's happened over this past month.

"Do you believe in magic?" I looked at the ground not sure if she would laugh at me. Sure she is demon spawn with powers in the real world but here isn't she supposed to be a normal girl. Yes, gothic and dark but that isn't the same as what she used to be.

"I don't not believe in anything."

"What does that mean?" She tilted her head back to the sky. Her face was tranquil as ever.

"People say that love exists, I've never experienced it but they say it does, and so who am I to say otherwise just because I haven't personally fallen in love? It's the same with magic for me."

"I see." I pulled my legs into my chest and sighed. I wonder if magic does exist here. My power aren't working, but is that because magic doesn't exist or because the girl I used to be doesn't.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She looks at me, clearly seeing past my lie, but still not bothering to continue the conversation.

A few minutes pass, and we spend them in silent, with her eating her lunch and me pretending to read my book. "So after school do you want to go to the mall or something?" Rachel and I have spent the last week eating lunch together and we both acknowledged each other as friends, not that we really needed to voice it to each other.

"The mall?" She sat with the same dead-pan expression she always had. "Sure, I've never been though."

"Me either." Truthfully I, has Jinx, had been. Just not as a mall-goer, as a thief who terrorized people.\

"Well then we can meet up after school. How about in front of the steps." She looked down at her lap and I could see a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Okay, but what about Beast?"

"He'll be okay he knows his way home."

"Then it's a date." The chime of the bell was barely audible in the background but Rachel started getting up immediately and left with Beast to her next class. I went a different way from her, feeling oddly energetic.

* * *

**Next chapter they go to the mall, things start happening and what not. I don't want to tell you what happens but I will tell you that kid flash will make an appearance as well as Robin the Boy Wonder. **

**I wanted to ask if you guys think that I should change the rating to M. If you do, things will get a lot more steamy with the characters( mostly Jinx and Kf because we arent sure whats up with star or cyborg and Beast Boy is a dog, don't worry though as the story progresses they all get back to their selves or actually come into the story)**

**Leave your answer in the reviews and remember the more reviews the faster I update.**


	6. Cretor

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I was waiting for 20 reviews. I had no one say that I shouldn't turn it to M so i'll probably change it to M a little later. Anyway, thanks a lot for all the reviews, I LOVED THEM! I seriously was so happy that people liked it. Anyway, this chapter I'm introducing the main antagonist so it's pretty eventful.**

** Also sorry if Jinx is a bit OOC in the beginning it's only because she hasn't had her powers for a while and hasn't been a villain so she's starting to forget that she was ever the villain, especially now that she's on the other side of it and is the one being terrroized. But enough of that, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Starbucks, I own the plot and stuff though so...**

* * *

"This would look cute on you." I held up a blue tank top to Rachel.

"What is it?" She picked it up like a dirty diaper and twirled it around confused.

"A tank top. You know a shirt." She looked at it like it had betrayed her trust and then turned to me with a questioning expression.

"Okay, well there are more things." I took the shirt from her and set it down on the rack.

"It only had a string in the back. That's not weird?"

"No."

"But wouldn't it move around weird and be uncomfortable." She asked.

"You usually would wear a bandeau with it so it wouldn't matter."

"A band-what?"

"Nothing, let's just check somewhere else, okay?" I pulled her over to a rack of muscle tees. "This is like a t-shirt with no sleeves." She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Here, try it on." I dumped a shirt on her and pulled her to the dressing rooms while piling more and more clothes on top of her. "Now go." I pushed her into the small room and shut the door.

"Are you done yet? You've been in there for like 15 minutes." I knocked on the door impatiently.

"I can't find anything that looks good." She yelled to me from the other side of the door.

"Just show me something."

"Alright." She came out of the room in dark jeans and a blue muscle tee.

"That's so cute." I said not sure that she was the same person.

"Are you sure?" She said in her monotone voice.

"Yeah, you look pretty decent." She blushed a bit and backed into the room some more.

"Okay then." She picked up some stuff. "I'll get these." She bought some band tees and a bunch of dark colored jeans. I threw in a pair of white ones just because. We stopped for smoothies and were walking to Tillys when a giant boom sounded from behind me.

"What was that?" I whipped around and saw a gaping hole in the side of the mall. Smoke engulfed a large area of it and people stood staring at the hole in confusion.

"I don't know." Rachel tensed up next to me. A dark figure became visible in the fog and we watched as they made their way into the open.

"Hello." A deep voice echoed through the entire mall. "I'd like to introduce myself to you all."

"We should go." Ravens voice was a whisper.

"Yes we should." I said under my breath, but neither of us moved. We were both frozen where we stood. In reality we wouldn't be like this, but here, where we were both powerless and Raven had no knowledge of who she was—here we were scared.

"I'm Cretor. As in creator, because I created this world and now I will rule it!" He emerged from the fog and I finally had a good look at him. He was a large man and wore gold armor on his left arm, right leg, and ribs. A red cape was attached to his shoulders and held around his neck by a large red gem. He had baggy black pants that were tucked into his gold plated boots and a red long sleeved shirt under all his armor.

"Bow down to me and I shall spare you all." It was like some sort of joke. The way he talked, the extravagance of it all, and mostly the over-the-top introduction. The mall was still completely silent and no one moved to do what he asked.

"You don't believe me?" He walked with heavy footsteps to a girl that was about 5 feet from him. He had pale skin with a tint of blue to it and sharp eyes that were completely black like a demons. His ears were pointed and his silver blonde hair was slicked back and spiky like sonic the hedge hog's.

"I don't know I—"The small brown haired girl stumbled over her words, terrified of the mountain before her. He lifted her chin with long black fingernails, making her look into his blank eyes. The girl was shaking and I felt a bit sorry for her.

"You don't know what?" He snarled, tearing her shirt. She released a small scream and guarded her chest with her arms.

"What?" He growled still holding her chin. He pushed her to the ground and produced a long staff with a gem on top of it like the one on his chest. With a great flourish it shot a beam and half of the mall was reduced to rubble.

Now the girl was really shaking. Her whole body was moving as she fell to her knees in terror. She looked up at him with her shirt in pieces and tears running down her cheeks. She bowed to him with her forehead on the floor and arms stretched out before her.

"That's what I thought." He said smugly as everyone began to follow the girl's lead and bow to him. Raven stood firmly beside me with a grim face.

"We should bow." She said with her eyes wide. It was almost incomprehensible that she could be so scared from just that when in another life she could destroy the whole building without lifting a finger. She began to get on the ground but I grabbed her arm making her stop. Now we were the only two standing.

His eyes settled on us and the corners of his mouth were lifted into a smirk. Raven was shaking beside me but I grabbed her hand helping to steady her.

"How cute." In an instant his face was barley an inch from mine and we both glared at each other. "What do you think you're doing?" His icy fingers held my chin making it impossible for me to move away from his face. I looked defiantly into his black eyes. If anything good came from my memories it was that I kept my confidence. His hand crept up behind my ear and I shivered a bit. His skin was like ice.

"Bow to me." He said to Raven. She looked scared and grasped my hand tighter. I shook my head at her but she slid her hand out of mine.

"Don't." I said, but Ravens knees were already on the floor. She dipped her head and was bowing like a peasant to him.

"You should do as your friend." He said with one hand still holding my head toward him and the other balled up around my shirt. I hoped he wouldn't pull it off me but still, that would be less embarrassing than bowing to him.

"Not even in hell." I said glaring at him. He looked bemused at me and then tilted my head to the side and I felt something warm and slimy creep over my neck and then up to my cheek. I cringed at how disgusting it felt. His claws released my shirt and moved to my hips.

"Suit yourself." He said into my ear. His tongue wrapped around my ear lobe and he bit it withdrawing some blood. My spine was chilled and I wasn't sure what I could do. This bastard was probably going to eat me or something. That's a downside of having my memories—I had a whole lot of pride to go with it. I felt him grip my butt and my eyes widened, he wasn't going to eat me he was going to rape me, or maybe both.

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice from behind me. Cretor looked up, letting go of my chin and making sure to give my butt a good squeze before letting go. I pushed away from him and was caught by someone's chest. "Are you okay?" I looked up at Kid Flash. He was giving me a warm smile.

"Great." I said sarcastically. He pushed me behind him protectively and looked at the king-wannabe.

"Now, I'll show you what real power is." He narrowed his eyes at Cretor and in a flash he was gone. A light fell from the top level and Cretor jumped out of the way.

"Come on." Rachel grabbed me and dragged me behind her as we got caught up in the crowd of people filing to the exit in panic.

I lost Rachel's hand and saw that she had tripped. More people ran in a herd and she was almost trampled, but a shadow of traffic colors came by, and I saw Rachel beside The boy wonder.

"Are you okay?" She nodded her head and he made his way to the ongoing fight. So, now there are two superheroes? Well, it's not too much of a stretch he never had powers anyway.

"Come-on." Raven dragged me away from the crowd with her bags in hand. "We won't get out that way." She motioned toward the crowd of people freaking out. She was right on that one.

We climbed up to the second level, careful to avoid the heroes as they fought it out with Cretor. Robin threw a bomb and jumped onto a railing, letting Kid Flash run in to attack him.

"There." She pointed at the sun roof about a mile above us.

"Okay, wait here." I grabbed a rope and jumped onto the Starbucks kiosk that was closest to the wall. From there I jumped onto a sign hanging from the roof and swung over to the wall. I let go of the poster and grabbed the small open window at the top.

"That was amazing." Raven complimented me when she had finally climbed to the top using the rope I had brought. "Now come on." She slid down the glass and started climbing down the building. That was an interesting first mall experience I almost got raped by a demon spawn sure but I got a lot of clothes.

* * *

When I finally made it home I turned on the television and saw replays of the battle Kid Flash and Robin had with Cretor. They had just barely won, if you can even call it winning. Cretor had declared that he would be back and disappeared.

"Don't worry. We can handle anything that guy throws at us." Robin said to a reporter with a fake smile.

"And who are you?" She asked shoving the microphone in his face.

"Robin. " He said before Kid Flash appeared next to him and whooshed them off too somewhere.

* * *

**So, that was that. I hope you liked it if you did leave a review. If you didn't leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome. I usually don't update until at least 5 people review so beware. **


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

**Sorry it took a while to update, I was moving and lost track of my laptop and everything else I love. Like seriously I swear I had a bunny rabbit before the move. Oh well, ENJOI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tt so stop giving me shit. Kay?**

* * *

I sat on my computer researching Cretor. It was the weekend and I probably could have put my time to better use but after the incident at the mall my 'mom' freaked out. She started bawling like a baby and forbid me from leaving the house until the police caught him. It was terrible. Long story short though, I won't miss her when I finally get back home. The whole curfew and going to school thing is utterly ridiculous.

Anyway, after a whole day of searching all I found was a bunch of frantic news personnel, a couple of YouTube videos from the mall incident, and something about popcorn. Apparently 'Cretor' is another name for god. Pretty fucking cocky if you ask me.

I sighed and turned off my computer. I was going to go blind if I kept up the 24/7 staring competition with it. I flicked on the television (much better for your eyesight) and was greeted by the news woman standing outside of the high school talking about an emergency town meeting called about Cretor.

They had closed down the mall, the movie theater, and just about any high traffic place where people gathered. They were taking every precaution possible and had police everywhere. They were even discussing a city wide curfew. They were terrified, calling him the anti-Christ and satanic.

I decided to get some sleep since there was school the next day and if I didn't I wouldn't be able to get up, not that my 'mom' wouldn't let me stay home. In fact she didn't want me to go to school she was scared of everything and was being over protective as hell. I haven't even told her about me being singled out, if I did that woman would probably buy an underground bunker in china for me.

The ride to school was quiet but quick. The streets were deserted. At school there was definitely less people but it wasn't completely barren. Police lined the hallways holding guns and looking serious, though I could tell they weren't that serious. Raven didn't bother coming to school, she text me that she was using the chaos as an excuse to nap all day so I was alone, not that I wasn't used to it.

"Hey!" I was greeted by Wally as I was going to the garden for lunch.

"Hi" I said flatly barely looking at him. I hadn't seen him since I took a nap on him the other day and was feeling somewhat shy for whatever reason.

"So, that thing at the mall was crazy right." He tried to break the silence. "Or if you don't want to talk about that then that's cool too."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk about it?" I asked suspiciously. They didn't play any of the footage of me at the mall. I don't know why but they didn't so unless you were actually there you wouldn't know that I was there.

"It's just freaking everyone out you know and he was scary and um I…" He looked down with a blush on his cheeks. "sorry, I'm an idiot." He admitted still not meeting my eyes.

"I know." I said with a smirk.

"So, where were you when it happened?" He pried. He looked at me with worried blue eyes and I raised an eye brow not knowing why he was acting so suspicious.

"I was—"I thought about it for a second. I didn't really have a reason to lie, but then wouldn't I also have to tell him what happened when I resisted and that was just creepy. "I was at the mall." I said coolly.

"Really?" He said calmly. "Was it scary? Are you okay? What happened?" He hit me with a barrage of questions.

"It was a little nerve-racking I guess, he wanted everyone to bow to him." He shook his head showing that he was listening.

"Why?"

"He said that he was our creator and wanted to rule us and blah blah blah." He nodded his head again.

"Did you bow?" He asked.

"No"

"What did he do?" I blushed a bit and then shook my head no.

"It doesn't matter just drop it." I sat down under the statue with a sigh and Wally settled beside me. He didn't dare come as close to me as last time but he was still close.

"Okay, but if you want to tell me anything. I'll listen." He looked at me with a sad smile and I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind." I looked down at my lap when he didn't look away and I felt my face heating up. I felt his hand move over mine making my blush grow darker.

"I really like you." He said in a hushed tone. I looked up at him and found that his eyes were still steadied on me. They washed over me like an ocean and I felt like I would be content if I could just see his eyes every day. I felt like I would be happy if I could see his messy strawberry blonde hair everyday and for a second I sort of wondered how many freckles were on his nose.

His hand touched my cheek and before I knew it his face was barely a centimeter from mine. I could feel his breathe on my lips and it was like everything slowed down.

His fingers entangled themselves in my hair and I closed my eyes not able to take the anticipation anymore. His breathe beat on my face like the low hum of a drum and then all at once his breathe stopped and my heart stopped.

"Oh teenage love is there anything better." I opened my eyes and jumped back about 500 feet at the sound of a voice. It was deep, sarcastic, and painfully familiar. I stared up in shock and embarrassment at the one person I had expected to show up least at this moment—Cretor.

He had a smirk on his thin lips and stood with confidence across from me. For a few seconds my whole body felt weak and my legs shook under me. His eyes poured over me and his smirk grew, he licked his lips and gave out a low laugh. I shifted under his gaze not feeling nearly as bold as yesterday. Wally held my elbow and I felt a sense of comfort wash over me.

"What are you doing here Cretor?" Wally's voice was a rock and creators face fell immediately.

"I came to finish up some business I have with your friend here." He purred making Wally's grip on my arm tighten.

"Like I would let you touch her." He spat.

"You think you can beat me? You won't do anything, especially not in front of her." He and Wally were having a stare-off like I wasn't there.

"Like I need Wally to protect me." I scoffed in disgust at the amount of testosterone hovering in the air.

"What do you think you can do? You have no power here." I twitched a bit when he mentioned my inability to do anything but despite myself I pushed out of Wally's hold and proceeded to stare down Cretor.

"So then you did make this screwy world." I mumbled. His eyes lit up with condescending laughter and he grew back his smirk.

"Of course I did." He came toward me until he was just a few feet away. "Would I lie to you?" He said with sake sugar coating his voice.

"I don't know. I can't remember." I met his eyes with icy daggers, but he just kept the fake smile plastered on his face.

"You can remember whenever you want Sweetheart." He reached out to pinch my cheek but in flash Wally stood between us. That's when I figured it out. Wally was the superhero, Kid Flash. How couldn't I see it before? How could I be so dumb? How could I let a hero get that close to me? I swore I wouldn't be tricked after that incident with Cyborg and yet—

"Violet are you okay?" He turned to me with worry painted on his face.

"You're kid flash." I breathed the words and stumbled backwards.

"I know cool right?" I smiled a bit and acted embarrassed.

"You're a hero." Hurt and pain were clear in my voice and I swung around and ran. I didn't care what happened with Cretor, he could handle it. I just needed to get away from him. I needed to stay away from him. Just because I'm in a weird universe right now means nothing. I'm still a villain. He's still a hero.

Then I realized something. All this time I've been getting friendly with Raven but she's a hero, I'm a villain and what if when we get home I can't let go the friendship I had with her. I have to stop this. I have to stop being nice to them. Whether or not they know it doesn't matter to me, I know it.

**Thanks for reading. If you like then leave a review becase I probs wont bother updating until I feel that the number of reviews ha sufficiently grown. Anywayz thnks everyone who left a review last time. BYE BYEZ**


	8. Remembering

**Sorry it took me so lng to update but thanks for all the reviews. I know I need to stop taking 3 years to update but what can I say I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TT**

* * *

I can't stand being here anymore. Between the lackadaisical school days and the ignorant heroes it's a pain. Though I think the real reason I'm upset may just be my thirst for power. Either way, I can't stand being here anymore.

I ran the scene from a few hours ago in my head again. Leaving Wally's true identity out of the equation, why was Cretor there? Why did he act so familiar with me? Thinking more into it made no sense. When you're a super villain you just don't decide to go pick on some random girl, especially when you know they're with a superhero.

'You can remember whenever you want sweetheart.' The words played back in my head twisting my sense of confusion further. None of it made sense. I didn't remember anything about Cretor; come to think of it most of the final night I spent in my reality was a blur. Most of the weeks before too. I couldn't remember them no matter how hard I tried.

I sat with my legs crossed in the middle of my bed. He said I could remember, so there was something I had forgotten. I shut my eyes and tried to think back. I sat, trying to clear my mind, but all that did was make the sounds around me amplified. I took long steady breathes, trying to forget where I was, trying not to hear the buzzing static around me.

_I felt a chill on my arms when the air conditioning came on and I opened my eyes. Everything was dark and the ground was moist as if it had just rained. I sniffed and sure enough, my lungs filled with damp fresh air carrying the smell of rain._

_In my hand was a purple umbrella. I wore a grey dress with long sleeves and striped stockings. A cloak was wrapped around my neck and it kept me warm. Gloves covered my fingers and black platform boots were on my feet, I was wearing my old costume._

_A man walked around me alerting me to the people that surrounded me. A few glanced my way before scurrying off in fright. I put my hand to my hair. It was soft though it stood in two horns on my head. I was me. The date rolled on the bottom of the huge screen on top of a building that aired news. The date of the incident._

_I walked hurriedly through the crowd. Clenching the pendant that hung at my neck. My heart was beating rapidly and I could feel eyes on me. I ducked down an alley and used the space to run at full speed, then I heard it—loud piercing screams from where I had just been and I ran even harder. Tears began to stream down my cheeks but I wiped them away._

_What had I done? Because of me this whole world would be demolished, or frozen, or who knows what. I held the amulet around my neck tighter and only hesitated for a second before chucking it away from me. Never mind that it was my mothers. Never mind that it was supposed to protect me and bring good luck. It had never done either._

_The screams were growing closer to me no matter how fast I went. No matter the gallon of adrenaline that fueled me. I couldn't out run it that was simple fact. I couldn't stop it, that was the result of my stupidity. To think that I could of stopped it and saved everyone if I had just listened, but I didn't believe him. Who would? _

_I felt it closing in and whipped around. As a last resort throwing some hexes at the smoke. It absorbed them and turned an ashy purple color. I stopped completely, accepting that I couldn't get away from it. _

"_Can't say I didn't try right?" I whispered under my breath. I closed my eyes in concentration only to have them snap back open glowing pink with power. I felt heat rise in me and I began to glow. I released an epic display of power and shot it all toward the cloud that was closing in. It slowed as it sucked in the pink energy and turned a shade of violet that would have been pretty if not for the situation I was in. But it didn't stop. _

_I panted heavily and looked on in horror as it came even nearer. I didn't bother to take a step back and I didn't bother to scream. Something told me that he wouldn't just destroy us all because I refused his offer and kicked his ass. Something told me that whatever awaited me inside the cloud of black was something I had to face._

_I closed my eyes as the lavender tinted cloud touched my body. It was denser than I thought it would be. It felt cool against my skin, like being submerged in marshmallow fluff. It was sticky and I couldn't pull myself out, so I didn't struggle._

"_I definitely didn't think this is how I would go out." I mumbled as it creeped up my body. I smiled solemnly, though I'm pretty sure it looked more like the smile of a pissed of demon. I felt a presence behind me a shifted to see what it was—though I could just about guess already._

"_Not like you to give up like this." He gave a light chuckle when I met his eyes. "Why are you so mad? I'm doing this for you; I changed to fit with you better and even got into the dark arts."_

"_It was always like you to go so far that it's pathetic." I scoffed. Feeling the smoke climb further up my body._

"_And it was always like you to be so stubborn." He ran his hand through his orange hair and put his hands to his hips still standing confidently even as the smoke creeped behind him. He wore a blue jacket and shades as always._

"_Sorry Leo, but I just can't see myself dating such an idiot. I've grown out of you." I sighed thinking back to when I thought he was cool because he dressed stupid and was older. Oh youth._

"_Don't be like that lucky. Where you're going you'll have everything you've ever wanted. And I'll be anything you want. I could be a giant muscular demon if you want. It'll be our world." The smoke had made its way to my face and was closing in on me._

"_Well then, you might not want to be yourself." I mumbled with contempt as the smoke finally closed around me. _

I gasped and sat up. The memories flooded back from the day of the incident. But to think he actually showed up as a steroided out demon. An idiot as usual. I stopped in my shoes—wait, but if I remember everything why don't I remember Wally. I know every hero in Jump City, not to mention every single honorary titan. So what am I missing? Unless this is his first time coming to Jump I should know him at least a little.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, fed up with remembering for now. But if my memories were right then this spell was cast with dark magic. So all I have to do is find the spell he used and reverse it. This should be easy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review. BTW, Who ever is the 45th person to review I will make a sppecial chappter from the point of view of any character. So maybe Cyborg ,who basically hasnt been in the story at all, or like even Starfire even though she's unconscious. Whoever you request. So leave a review!**


End file.
